


Naru In A Floof Of Lolitas

by Alpha_Trickster_Kat



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lolita Fashion, early 2000s, period fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Trickster_Kat/pseuds/Alpha_Trickster_Kat
Summary: This is for the Sailor Moon fic The Next Right Thing by AislingRoisin.Context Lightning Round:This is the character Naru from Sailor Moon in a blonde wig! This is a period piece taking place at a Lolita meetup in the early 2000s, with the outfits and styles heavily researched and carefully chosen with help from articles by FYeahLolita and the Lolibrary Archive. Naru is wearing a painstakingly handmade and embroidered OP, crinoline, and Headpiece that is reverse engineered from a modern custom designed Gothic Lolita JSK and Blouse combo. The modernity of her dress is a deliberate plot point.All elements have been carefully considered and designed to be possible to hand make with time and effort in early 2000s Japan with the right eye for detail. Including the modern looking crinoline I am aware store bought would have sagged without a hoop-skirt there is a perfectly plausible explanation I promise.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Naru In A Floof Of Lolitas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AislingRoisin (JayBird345)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Next Right Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927220) by [AislingRoisin (JayBird345)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/pseuds/AislingRoisin). 




End file.
